backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Hill Valley Brown-Out
"Hill Valley Brown-Out" is ninth episode of the second season of Back to the Future: The Animated Series, and the twenty-second episode overall. It first aired on November 21, 1992. Brief synopsis After causing another power outage in Hill Valley, thus affecting the upcoming Founder's Day Celebration and angering Clara, Doc offers to fix the town's power plant by increasing its output and producing free electricity... Unfortunately, Doc's upgrades to the system causing everything electrical to turn on (and on and on.) People are unable to turn off lights, lawnmowers, hairdryers, etc... Biff decides to run Doc and his family "outta town." The town residents rally around Biff, who decides to "fix" the power plant. Biff causes everything to explode like fireworks, including street lights, etc... and the residents turn to Doc to shut the system down. Unfortunately, there is no power for the Founder's Day Celebration, which means no rock concerts, no bash-em-up bumper cars, etc... An old man shows up and tells everyone, including Marty, Doc, Jules, and Verne with Clara, that there was no electricity when the town was first settled. The first Founder's Day was celebrated with horseshoe tossin', quiltin' bees, barn dances and chasin' greased pigs. Everyone decides to celebrate Founder's Day like the original Founders did. Quotes Behind the scenes *Doc claims the Hoover Dam can produce 1940 Megawatts, something Hill Valley could have used during this time. *The title is a play on words, referring to both a situation of low electrical power (a "brownout") and the town's determination to drive Doc Brown out of the city. *The marquee on the Hill Valley Movie Theater says it's showing Back to the Future. *Hill Valley Brown-Out differs in significant respects to other episodes of the animated series: **The entire story takes place in the present (1992), although the town's founder has apparently been brought by Clara from the year 1850 in the DeLorean time machine. The founder's name has been forgotten by 1992; a monument to him is entitled "The Old Pioneer and His Mule Standing on a Hill". **The episode is played more for laughs than for adventure, with comedy drawn from slapstick and mishaps. **The episode has a "cast of thousands" and tour of the town, with the residents of Hill Valley gathering in angry mobs to confront the Brown family at a sports arena, at the elementary school, outside a supermarket, and at the Courthouse Square. Doc pays a visit to the "Hardware Hut", located on the corner of NM Avenue and 23rd Street. *Doc states out loud that he will go visit "the McFly family", and it appears that the McFly residence is the same as it was in 1985, but Marty is the only one who is at home. *Biff Tannen turns out to be one of Doc Brown's neighbors, and attempts to bully Doc. *The episode reveals that Hill Valley has a television station, "Channel 93" which is accessible by antenna. In the episode Verne Hatches an Egg, the Brown family and Marty drive down to Channel 93's studio. The UHF channels were in use from the 1950s until 2009 ran from Channels 14 to 81. *The sheriff of Hill County is identified "Andy Taylor", and is heard saying "Relax, Barney" to someone offscreen. Though these are apparently meta-references to the Andy Griffith Show, the short, mustache-wearing county sheriff bears no resemblance to the classic TV character. *Clara makes use of Doc's full name in this episode: Emmett Lathrop Brown. *As power becomes scarce, batteries sell for $100. *No time travel in this episode. Plot Dramatis personae *Clara Clayton Brown *Emmett Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Marty McFly *Einstein *Biff Tannen *Biff Tannen, Jr. New continuity New individuals *Barney *Biff's friends *Dennis, butler to protestor *Hardware Hut employee *Hill Valley man that hammers his thumb *Hill Valley protestors *The Old Pioneer and His Mule Standing on a Hill *Mob *Phantom of the Opera *Ralph, one of Biff's friends *Sheriff Andy Taylor *Verne's bullies *Wild Bill Hickok New events *Founder's Day Celebration **Founder's Day Tractor Pull Contest on Channel 93 New locations *Biff's house *Hardware Hut on NM Avenue and 23rd Street *Hill Valley City Limits *Hill Valley power plant *Hill Valley sports arena *Hill Valley elementary school *Hill Valley supermarket *Hill Valley Theatre, now showing Back to the Future *Hoover Dam and Colorado River *Pizza restaurant on 23rd *Tea merchant on NM New technology *110 ... outlet *Bootleg video, cost $200 *Bow and rubber arrow *Bumper cars *Copier machine (down at the Courthouse) *Doc's custom power tools *Doc's personal test card *ELB Hot Diggity Dogger *ELB ... No-Stop Folding Chair *Electric golf cart *Electric typewriter *Hill Valley Sheriff's car *Hydrolunarsolwinderator *Robotic bathroom assistants *Robotic chess set *Super Sudsy Soap with lemon scent *Satellite television New society and culture *911 *Barn dance *Channel 93 *Chasing greased pigs *Geisha *Horseshoe tossing *Go Fish *''Northern Exposure'' *Quilting bee New objects *Apple pie, home-baked *Canteen *Dividing rod *Fishheads *Girl scout cookies New slang and phrases *Eureka! *Knucklehead *Ouchamageisha *Skunkhead *Thing-a-ma-doo-dad *This shall be as easy as π''r''2 Category:Animated Series episodes